


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by rxinventlove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cigarettes, First Kiss, M/M, Snow, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: "Would you stand still for like, two minutes?"





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

The first time Bob kisses Frank, it's snowing outside.

They're leaning against the van waiting for Mikey, Gerard, and Ray. Bob thinks they've gone into the gas station to buy cigarettes but he isn't sure—it's not his problem anyway, he's got one lit in his hand and half a pack in his pocket. Frank is squished up against his side, bouncing and rubbing his hands together between drags of his own cigarette like it's going to make him any warmer. He's got those stupid fingerless skeleton gloves on too.

"Would you stand still for like, two minutes?"

Frank turns is head slightly to grin at him and blows smoke into Bob's face, "Make me."

He's grinning from ear to ear as he takes another drag and bounces on the balls of his feet.

And it's a normal response from Frank, Bob knows this, but he's tired okay? He's been driving for six hours in the snow and his neck hurts and he just wants Frank to stop moving. That's all he wants. 

So he does what any semi-rational person would do, he makes Frank stand still. Okay, so maybe, a semi-rational person wouldn't kiss Frank to get him to stop moving, but Bob likes to think he gets a pass on that one. Because Frank's hot, like really fucking hot, but also the most annoying person Bob's ever met and he just wants Frank to stop for a minute.

Frank's lip ring is cold against Bob's mouth and his skin is soft where Bob's hands rest on his cheeks. Frank goes still for just moment before he's kissing back, running his tongue over Bob's lips and making tiny noises under his breath. 

When Bob licks into Frank's mouth he tastes like cigarettes and skittles that Mikey had found under the backseat of the van.

Bob drags one of his hands down away from Frank's cheek, ghosting past his neck, over his shoulder, and slipping underneath the three layers Frank has on. He's burning up beneath his clothes and Bob shudders when Frank pulls him even closer.

Frank makes a soft, disappointed noise when Bob pulls away. From this close Bob can see how Frank's eyelashes flutter gently and how his lips are spit slick and shiny.

Bob's cigarette is still hanging between his fingers and almost burned down to the filter when he finally looks away from Frank's face. The cherry flares red against the snow when he takes a final drag and drops it on the ground.

There are snowflakes in Frank's hair. He looks like some kind of like a fairy Bob thinks; pale skin flushed pink, dark hair speckled with snow, and a soft smile.

"Frank..." He's leaning closer to Bob again, the soft smile growing into a blinding grin.

"Yeah?" Frank sighs it out into the cold air, and Bob's train of thought floats away.

"What--"

Gerard, Mikey, and Ray come running back just then, and the moment breaks. Gerard is talking loudly on about something Bob doesn't understand and Frank pulls away suddenly. As his band gets closer, Bob looks a Frank one last time before turning away; climbing around into the drivers seat to start up the van. He wants to bash his skull on the steering wheel for being so stupid, kissing him? What the fuck was that.

His train of thought is cut off suddenly because Frank's jumping into the passenger seat, busy in conversation with Gerard, waving his hands around animatedly and grinning like nothing was wrong in the world.

(And if he puts his hand over Bob's on the gearshift before the van turns out onto the road, no one has to know.)


End file.
